


Surprises

by StarrySummers04



Series: It Was Always You [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, non-graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: Not long into his stay in Calcutta, Bruce finds out that he's pregnant again. Much to his surprise considering he hadn't thought it possible after his accident. Tony still can't stop thinking about Bruce, either.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: It Was Always You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823479
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Surprises

Bruce felt bad at leaving Tony again, but he’d accepted the inventor’s number and had promised to get in touch if he was ever in town, or even back in the country. Bruce wasn’t an idiot, he knew someone like Tony Stark would be aware of what had happened to him so at least Tony already knew and wasn’t bothered by it. At least there was one person on the planet who knew and didn’t treat him any differently. And, of course, his friends knew, too and hadn’t immediately reported him to the military, which was surprising considering Rhodey worked for the Air Force.

* * *

He hadn’t wanted to flee the country, or the continent, but Bruce figured that would be what was best. However, he began to get slightly concerned when the most unexpected thing happened. Bruce started getting ill a few weeks into his stay in Calcutta. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was going on. “What’s wrong?” The physician he was working alongside asked one day after he’d had to step outside for the third time that morning to throw up.

“Illness?” The person they were treating asked.

“With child.” Bruce replied, cradling his stomach even though there wasn’t a bump yet.

“Other father?” The patient asked as Bruce’s colleague attended to them. Bruce was clearly distracting them whilst his colleague worked.

“America.” Bruce replied.

“How far along are you?” The patient asked. 

“3 months, maybe? I’m not overly sure.” He wasn’t able to access the same level of care that he had when having Peter. Bruce hadn’t realised he was still able to get pregnant, he figured the gamma accident had rendered him sterile. Don’t misunderstand, Bruce was thrilled that he could still have children but now wasn’t really the time or the place. Either way, Bruce was glad that the situation he was in meant that he was going to keep this one, he couldn’t bring himself to give up another child.

* * *

(February 2010)

Bruce knew it wasn’t the most healthy pregnancy, but given his situation, he liked to think he’d done well. The whole time, he’d been worried that the other guy would turn up as that would probably cause him to lose the baby. Due to the lack of care he was able to access, he had no idea if he was having a girl or a boy, but he had names in mind for either. He was really tempted to use the phone Tony had given him for getting in touch, it had some weird sort of battery that meant he never had to charge it, but that didn’t combat the lack of signal and he had no idea how he would explain that he was 8 months pregnant and hadn’t said anything this whole time anyway. He promised himself that he would tell Tony about their children if he ever saw him again but honestly, he wasn’t counting on it. Since no one had found him yet, Bruce was hoping that no one ever would. When Bruce’s water broke, at 8 months gestation, he was quite happy to be honest, he hadn’t expected the pregnancy to be as smooth as it had been. He was all by himself in his hut on the outskirts of Calcutta and ended up giving birth in the dirt during the night. Thankfully, he had all the tools necessary - towels to wrap the baby in and scissors to cut the umbilical cord. He knew the situation was less than ideal, and as soon as dawn broke, he would be taking the baby to see his colleague, Arya, and make sure the baby was okay, but he knew he could make it through the night. He hoped he could male it through the night with the baby. Bruce was in a lot of pain and he could feel the other guy right at the surface the whole time but he managed to keep him at bay until his baby boy had made his way out of Bruce’s body. As soon as the looming pain wasn’t there, Bruce felt the other guy slip away. “Hi there, Blake. Papa’s got you.” Bruce cried, wrapping a towel around the newborn and holding him to his chest. He was so emotional from all the hormones raging through him. He wished more than anything that Tony was here. But Tony was in America, (currently dying of palladium poisoning, not that Bruce knew that) and knew nothing about either of his children.

* * *

Blake Anthony Banner was born on February 10, 2010 slightly underweight, weighing 5lb 4oz but Bruce’s colleague, Arya, was sure he would put weight on just fine considering he’d taken well to breastfeeding. Bruce wasn’t sure if he’d be able to feed Blake properly considering his chest hadn’t filled out much, but it was enough for Blake. He was slightly behind developmentally, especially in comparison to Peter who had hit all of his milestones early, but the situations were completely different. Bruce knew how lucky he was that Blake was alive.

* * *

Tony wished more than anything that Bruce would get in touch but it had been a year since he’d last seen the man and he’d not heard anything. “You still thinking about Bruce?” Rhodey asked after they’d stopped Vanko. Tony nodded.

“I’ve been told that he’s still in India, still alive. He’s working as a doctor over there.” Tony replied. 

“Where did you hear that?”

“I have my sources.” Tony frowned. Why did the one person he wanted to be with seem to be so reluctant about it. He understood that there was a lot going on with the whole fugitive and on the run from the US government but Tony gave him a way to get in touch and Bruce hadn’t used it. It hurt, honestly he knew he was in love with Bruce and considering he’d never been in love before, Tony wasn’t quite sure what to do in this situation.

“If he’s pretty well removed then there may not be a phone signal.” Happy suggested in the car on the way back to his hotel.

“Fuck! I gave him a phone with unlimited battery but not global signal. What if he needed to get in touch but couldn’t?” Tony panicked.

“Clearly your connection knows he’s important to you. I’m sure if there was something wrong then you would have been informed.” Rhodey reasoned.

“I know, but I worry about him. I’d be more reassured if I heard from him directly, I want to hear from him more than anything.” Tony whined. Happy and Rhodey shared a look. They both knew that no matter what, Tony wouldn’t be forgetting about Bruce Banner, ever. Even if he did eventually move on.

* * *

Neither Bruce nor Tony knew that soon enough, an extraterrestrial threat would force them back together.


End file.
